Independance
by IchimayxD
Summary: It was amazing how three little words could mean so much yet so little.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim sighed as she strode over to her partially opened window, her toes digging into the carpet as she steadied herself over the legde, her gaze up towards the moon as a gentle breeze rustled her hair.

It was a breezy night but Kim didnt feel the chill on her skin, her mind was to lost in her thoughts to think of anything else. One single thought occupying her mind actually.

Jack.

She hadnt seen the now young man in over five months and her heart simply ached, she missed him dearly. Jack had left for training right after they'd graduated high school leaving Kim and her feelings at Seaford while he left to train under one of the greatest martial artists ever known.

His distance might not have been so bad if they'd at least talked, but it seemed as though Jack had no intention of staying in contact with her; she'd constantly catch Milton and even Jerry texting with the boy, yet her phone never once buzzed with a message from him.

A buzzing on her bedside table caught her attention and she frowned, who on earth could be calling her at such a late hour? She hustled over to the phone, her eyes going wide at the name on the screen.

There was no way.

She answered with shaky fingers, her breath almost gone at the rush of emotions his call enduced in her. Why was he calling her now? After months of not even a word?

"Kim you there?" Jacks voice reached her and the pent up anger she'd held at his lack of consideration towards her disappeared.

"Yes i'm here." she replied, sitting crossed leg on her bed, her eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror, noticing her slighty tinged cheeks in the moonlight.

"How have you been?" he asked and she smiled.

"I've been good, moved out of my parents house to my own little apartment."

"Yeah Milton told me about that congrats Kim thats a big step." She could hear his smile through the phone but she couldnt stop the frown that crossed her lips.

"I could've been the one to tell you if you'd talked to me." she caught herself saying, she couldnt believe he'd known about something as important as her moving on her own and he hadnt even tried to contact her.

"I didnt want to talk to you Kim." he whispered and the girls breath caught in her throat.

"W-what?' she stuttered, a knocking on her door completely ignored, her neighbor had been harrassing her earlier and she didnt want to deal with him this late.

"Why didnt you want to talk to me?" she whispered, her eyes watering, what had she done to make him not want to speak to her for nearly half a year? The knocking on her door came louder as Jack sighed.

"You might want to answer that, it doesnt sound like they're going to leave anytime soon." he said, so calmly a tear actually fell from Kim's eyes. How had he changed so much in such a short time? He sounded so cold, dismissed her so easily. What on earth had happened to Jack? She heard the knocking come again, louder and harder and she almost marched over to the door, wrenching it open angrily, her tears forgotten.

A tall figure stood before her, his face illuminated only slightly by the cell phone he had held slightly away from his ear. Kim couldnt help but gasp, her own phone falling on her carpeted floor with a light thud as her hand came up to cover her mouth, one word slipping through her fingers.

"Jack."

review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So guys i love you all and this was hard for me to write because this story has a lot of personal meaning to me and my emotions were running wild while i was doing it. I hope you guys like it please let me know.

Chapter 2

Kim couldn't believe her eyes as she stared up at the man she'd been on the phone with, his light brown eyes staring at her intently as he pocketed his phone, making no attempt to walk into her house.

'Can I come in?" he whispered and Kim stepped aside, her shock rendering her speechless.

Jack smiled as he stepped forward, bending only to pick Kim's phone up off the ground before his eyes roamed over the empty apartment. Kim had only resently moved out of her parents house, so she still didn't have any furnishings in her living room.

"Where can I sit?" he asked turning back to her slowly, stretching his hand out to hand her the phone.

Kim stared at him in almost shocked wonder before she took her phone from him, her fingers grazing lightly with his and sending bolts of electricity towards the pit of her stomach. She looked up at Jack surprised, catching some fleeting emotion in his eyes before he pulled away from her.

"Um, my room, we can sit there." she muttered walking forward with her head ducked hoping her cheeks wouldn't be red when she turned on the lights. She needed to get a couch soon, there was no way she could have guests over only to have them sit on her bed.

Jack walked into the room silently, tossing himself quickly onto her bed, his arms spread wide as he stared up at her ceiling. Kim for the most part was standing by her door, her fingers pulling down the hem of her too short for company sleep shorts, why hadn't she worn pants tonight? She looked Jack over as he lay on her bed, his eyes now closed peacefully and she couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would be like to wake up beside him everyday.

His eyes snapped over to her almost as if he'd heard her thought and he smiled, opening his arms for her to climb onto the bed and into his embrace, something Kim caught herself doing without a thought. Jack's nose on her scalp as he kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

"Clearly." she mumbled into his chest, instantly regretting it when she felt him stiffen and the hand she hadn't realized was running up and down her back stopped just at her waist.

Jack stared down at her, his eyes once again filled with that emotion Kim couldn't name before he closed them tight, whatever it was gone the second he opened them.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his chin resting on her forehead as he stared at something over her shoulder. Was that really all he was going to say? I'm sorry? She wanted to press the issue, wanted to know why he'd disappeared on her only but his arms tightening around her kept her from saying anything. His embrace made her feel warm and so calm.

"Mind if I sleep over tonight?" he whispered and a blush quickly rose to Kim's cheeks as she pulled away from him startled.

"H-here!" she nearly shouted, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Jack replied pulling her back towards him, his fingers digging into her scalp and softly massaging the roots causing Kim to flush crimson red.

"Bu-But." she stuttered, her heart racing as the sensation ran down her neck and chest, forcing her to moan in delight, her hand coming to Jack's shoulder just as she felt her nipples tighten and her body quiver. God why did that feel so good!

Jack pulled her face towards his, staring into her eyes for a minute before he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue begging her mouth for entrance which she quickly granted him, her hand moving from his shoulder to his hair.

She felt him shift and she quickly realized she was on her back, his hands holding onto her face almost as if he feared she'd pull away. She did, but only to drag in buckets of air, her own hands in his hair begging him to stay this close to her. Jack seemed to understand as his lips grazed her jaw soflty causing her to shiver once more, her back arching off the mattress and into his chest.

"Jack!" she moaned when his mouth ran over the delicate flesh of her neck, applying a generous amount of pressure with his tongue before she felt his teeth graze her skin, the latter being the cause of her moan.

Jack stilled at the sound of his name from her mouth, pulling away just enough to look into her half lidded eyes. Kim's heart beat was everywhere but where it needed to be as she gazed up at him, the fingers she had in his hair running small circles over the roots hoping she could get some kind of reaction out of him like the one he'd gotten from her. His entire body stiffened, his face burying into her neck and Kim could feel his breath against her skin, fast and ragged.

"Kim." his voice came out rough almost strangled and for a second the girl feared there was something wrong with him, trying her hardest to pull away from him only to have him stop her by pressing his knee into her center, tearing a moan from her instantly.

"Oh." was all she could say, her hips bucking into his leg and causing Jack to grunt.

He kissed her once again, his tongue delving into her mouth with such passion Kim felt as though he'd lose himself in her. She didn't stay behind though, her hands left his hair to trail down his neck and shoulders, her nails scraping at the skin she could reach just beneath his collar earning her a moan from the boy above her. Jack pulled away from her long enough to tear his shirt off, quickly coming back down to claim her well kissed lips once again, his hands coming to rest above her breasts for a second before he took hold of them firmly.

Kim pulled away from Jack to drag in a deep breath when his lands landed on her breasts, his fingers flicking her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt causing her to gasp at the electricity that shot from her breast to her nether regions.

"Jack please," she whispered, she needed something to stop this sudden ache that'd come to her. "please Jack get on top of me." Her words came out in a breathless whisper, but he'd heard her, doing as she said and spreading her legs so that he might lie between them,.

"Oh." Kim moaned once again, her hips bucking into his once, then twice before he stopped her, his nails digging into the exposed skin of her hip. She grunted angrily at the loss of friction she so desperately wanted.

Jack trailed his kisses down her neck, licking the hickey he'd left her moments earlier before he suckled the flesh over her collar bone, moving the thin fabric of her shirt out of the way so his hot mouth could close over her taut nipple, his free hand teasing her other nipple to life. He sucked her flesh with enthusiasm, his teeth grazing her sensitive nub and causing her to moan even louder. He quickly moved to her other breast, paying it as much attention as its sister before he pulled away from her skin, his hands forcing her shirt over her head. Kim would have burned with embarrassment had she not been wishing for the fabric to be torn from her ages ago.

Jack placed gentle kisses on her skin before he reached her lips, kissing her slowly, his tongue engaging with hers in a slow battle that neither seemed to want to win.

"Kim," Jack breathed once he'd pulled away, his lips close to her ear. "I want to be inside you." his hot breath tickled the shell of her ear before she felt his tongue run over it. He leaned away from her, his eyes focused on hers and Kim bit her lip.

"Jack, I've never done this before." she whispered, insecurity ripping at her heart. She was a virgin, she'd never done anything like this is her life yet she'd never craved it, not until recently when the thought of Jack holding her would send static through her veins to coil in the pit of her stomach.

"I know Kim," he whispered kissing her cheek. "Tell me if you want to keep going." he whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Kim almost felt the tears roll down her cheeks, he would stop for her? After going this far? Her eyes darted to his dark jeans, the strained material around his crotch making Kim blush.

Her hand reached for him slowly, cupping what she could despite the denim restraining him and Jack groaned against her neck. Had that felt good? She squeezed him a bit and he hissed against her throat, his hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling it away from him as he claimed her lips.

"Kim." he hissed her name when she rocked her hips forward, grinding against his clothed ones.

"I want this." she whispered, pulling her hand free of his and pulling him down to her lips. "I want you Jack, it's ok." Jack inhaled sharply pulling away from her to stand and remove his jeans, pulling a condom out of his wallet, his eyes traveling over Kim as the girl did her best not to blush, failing in the end.

He kneeled between her legs, taking each of them into his hands once he'd donned the condom, running the tip of his shaft over her wet lips before shoving into her, breaking through her wall quickly. Kim hissed, her nails digging into his forarms as she felt the burning in her inner wall, why did this have to be so uncomfortable! Jack on his part was doing a good job of keeping still something she was thankful for.

Before she knew what was happening the ache was being replaced by a different type of ache, she bucked her hips against Jacks, both of them hissing at the sensation that shot through them. Her silent command to move was not missed as Jack pulled out of her to shove back in, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for them both, Kim's moans getting louder and louder with each thrust of his hips.

He lifted her legs, pushing them into her chest as he pushed himself deeper and Kim screamed as he repeatedly hit something so exquisite she thought she'd faint. Jack smiled down at her, instantly recognizing what she wanted from him and he quickly gave it to her, pushing into her at the same angle, his hand trailed down her stomach, his fingers teasing the nub hidden beneath her lower lips, and all to soon Kim exploded around him. She didn't know if she'd screamed or moaned his name but she was sure it was the best feeling in the world, the lights that danced behind her eyes and her shaky muscles didn't even change her mind. Jack pumped into her a few more times before he too reached his climax, her name spilling from his lips like a prayer as he fell into her chest, making sure not to suffocate her.

They lay together basking in the afterglow of their night for a few minutes before the heat of their bodies forced them apart. Kim wincing only slightly as she sat up, frowning at the blood on her sheets before a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Did I break you?" Jack asked sliding his arm around her waist and Kim chuckled turning to face him.

"I'm fine." she whispered "though I think my thighs are going to be killing me tomorrow."

Jack kissed her softly, running his hands through her hair and down her neck, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and lowering himself to suck the already hardened nipple.

"J-Jack!" Kim squeaked and he chuckled releasing her breast with a pop before hooking his arms underneath her knees and drawing her to his chest as he stood.

"What are you doing!" Kim squealed, surprised at the sudden action as Jack walked towards her bathroom.

"Take a bath while I change your sheets." He whispered sitting her on the toilet as he proceeded to fill the tub with water, bending over to kiss her forehead once the water was high enough.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked and he smiled down at her. Kim smiled back at him before she lowered her gaze, her cheeks coloring as she realized he was still very much naked.

"Why are you blushing? Not like you didn't just feel all of it." he smirked and Kim rolled her eyes standing to push him out of the bathroom, stumbling only once at the weakness in her legs. Jack caught her and held her close, his arm wrapped around her waist as he played with her long hair.

"Take a bath, relax. I'll be right outside." he whispered releasing her when he knew she could stand on her own. Kim smiled up at him as he made his way out of the bathroom and towards her room, leaving her to her to relax.

A few minutes later Kim exited the bathroom to find Jack lying in her bed, facing the ceiling with a contemplative look on his face.

"Hey." she whispered when she was close enough. He turned to her and smiled, pulling her towards him to lie in the bed as well.

"How do you feel?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Good thank you." she whispered with a blush.

"Get some rest." he said running his hand up and down her arm as Kim yawned, her eyes closing.

"Jack," she mumbled suddenly remembering something. "Why did you say you didn't want to talk to me?" She felt him stiffen beneath her before he let out a breath playing with the tips of her hair.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you," he whispered squeezing her arm when he felt her stir. "I wanted to see you, to touch you and I only realized that when I was far away from you. I didn't want to talk to you because I didn't want you finding out that I wanted to be this close to you and have you start hating me." He shook his head turning her in his arms so she could look him in the eye. "I know I dont deserve it but I'm asking you to forgive me."

"Jack," she whispered "I could never hate you you idiot." she chuckled closing her eyes and leaning into him. "You have no idea how much it hurt not knowing if you were ok or not, how angry I felt every time Jerry or Milton talked abut you. I felt like you hated me and wanted to keep me away from you."

"Now who's the idiot?" Jack sighed forcing her to look at him. "Like I could ever hate you Kim." he whispered kissing her lips softly. Kim tried to supress a yawn and failed much to Jack's amusement.

"Get some sleep Kim, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." He whispered and with that the girl in his arms closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: This took longer to write than it should have, as for the sex scene it is perhaps one of my worse and i apologize i just wanted to get past this chapter to start on the others. Thank you guys for reading please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was too bright! That was the first thought that ran through Kim's mind when she opened her eyes in the morning, only to close them tight and hide her face in Jack's chest, his arm wrapping around her instinctively even in his sleep as he pulled her closer. Kim blinked rapidly against his chest, a part of her had completely forgotten about what had happened the night before, but as she lay with his arms around her now she could feel her cheeks burn.

She rested one of her hands on his chest softly and smiled when he drew away enough from her to breathe, while still keeping his hold on her. Kim stared up at his peaceful face and her smile widened, God how she'd missed him, why did he have to be gone so long? She found herself tracing circles on his skin as she waited for him to wake up, opting not to disturb him as she wondered how long it'd been since he was allowed to sleep in. His hand rose to cover hers after a few minutes, his brown eyes opening slowly as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Good morning." she whispered, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"Good morning." he replied, lowering to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Kim pulled away with a gasp, her hand covering her mouth.

"I have morning breath." she said by way of explanation and Jack laughed loudly, pulling her back into his arms.

"Shut up." he smiled, pulling her hands away from her mouth and kissing her once more, this time tilting her head back so he could delve into her mouth, his hands running down over her butt as he drew her closer. Kim moaned into his mouth as she came in contact with a very hard piece of him, her cheeks blazing even as her hands wrapped around his shoulders. She'd heard that guys some times woke up with something called 'morning wood' but she hadn't been expecting Jack to act out any sexual impulse after the night they had.

Kim moaned as Jack cupped one of her breasts, his mouth closing over the opposite nipple, his free hand running over her ribs slowly. She inhaled as his teeth nipped at her breast and his hand trailed lower, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. The sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table forced her to groan, pushing Jack away from her so she could reach for the device. She frowned at the caller I.D but answered none the less.

"Hey Kim I know you're not supposed to come in until 1 but I need you in a bit earlier, there are some big parties coming and I need the tables ready." Her manager said quickly and Kim sighed, nodding as if the woman was in front of her.

"Alright, I'll be there." she whispered. She grunted as she set the phone down, turning to Jack to find him lying on his side, staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"You could've told her you were busy." he shrugged and Kim's cheeks colored.

"Then she'd tell me my job was more important than whatever business i have going on." she said rolling her eyes and standing, her legs only slightly shaking. "My manager isn't one to let you off because you have plans, you gotta be there when she needs you." She huffed as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and Jack chuckled following behind.

"You're manager sounds like a bitch." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"The restaurant business is a bitch." she sighed shoving the toothbrush in her mouth. Jack rose an eyebrow as he watched her, a smile playing at his lips before he dropped them to kiss along the back of her neck, his hips grinding into her slowly.

"Jack." Kim whispered, she was holding onto the sink with one hand trying desperately not to fall forward from the sensation he was causing in between her legs. Jack pulled away from her, his eyes staring at her reflection spoke magnitudes and Kim could barely finish rinsing her mouth before he had her legs wrapped around his hips and his lips over hers.

"Damn it Kim." he grunted against her lips once he'd pulled away. She tried to regain her breathing but smiled at him, her hand running through his hair softly. He rested his forehead on hers, for a moment before he set her down.

"Get ready for work." he whispered taking a deep breath and turning away from her. Kim caught herself chuckling as she stepped into the tub, her thighs were beggining to burn and she frowned hoping it would get better later in the day.

When Kim stepped into the kichen she was dressed and ready for work, and Jack was leaning against her window, seemingly staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey." Kim whispered and he turned to her with a smile, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Hey." he said once they'd pulled away, Kim's cheeks red as a rose.

"What was that for?" she mumbled, hiding her face in his chest and he chuckled as a car beeped just outside.

"Nothing in particular I just wanted to do it. Come on, I'll give you a ride to work." he smiled and Kim shook her head as another, louder car horn beeped three times.

"Mika and I go to work together, we usually leave at around this time so we can have breakfast." she explianed and Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Mika and you work together huh?" Kim laughed at the look on his face as she pushed his towards the door.

"She and I have actually gotten really close, what with her and Jerry going steady and all." she explained as she locked the door. Jack made a noise of approval as they walked towards the waiting cars, his hand reaching for hers and holding it tight.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." he whispered pulling her to a stop.

"For how long?' she whispered.

"Another six months." he whispered and Kim tried to force the lump in her throat down.

"Text me," she whispered "please." Jack nodded, pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing over hers. Kim kissed him back with everything she had within her until he pulled away, his forehead resting on hers.

They didnt say anything else as they walked towards the cars, Kim waving at his mother and he waving at a wide mouthed Mika before kissing each other one more time and boarding their respective cars.

Kim had been so used to spending time with her gossipy friends that she had been surprised when all Mika had done was smile and pat her knee, telling her she was happy things had worked out. It was really one of the reasons she loved spending time with the girl, she wasn't one to pry into Kim's personal business unless the girl herself divulged some information.

"Did Isabel call you in early too?" Kim asked after a few minutes of silence and Mika made a seemingly disgusted noise.

"To work until after midnight on the fourth of July and then have to wake up and go into that hell hole earlier than i'm supposed to makes me sick." she grunted, uttering a curse in her native language and Kim chuckled, fishing her phone out of her purse as it vibrated.

She smiled at the name on the screen before she opened the message, her eyes and smile growing wider if possible.

_From: Jack_

_Kim I love you._

A/N: Aw how cute right? Not! i'm just saying you guys better be ready for some um.. angst. *Folds arms over chests* theres no such thing as happy endings! (insert evil laughter here) im sorry i just ate a lot of cookies so im hyper. Anyway review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_What appears to be the end, may really be a new beginning." - Unknown _

Kim sighed as she pushed the dolly full of boxes to the dumpster behind the mall, her shift would be over in a thirty minutes and she could barely contain her excitement, she was dying to go home and take a nap!

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket after it vibrated and rose an eyebrow at Mikka's all caps message

_CHECK SNAPCHAT NOW!_

She did as the girl instructed and stopped dead in her tracks, her heart in her throat at the story she knew Mikka wanted her to watch. Jacks, he was a regular on snapchat, always posting what he was having for dinner, or the movies he was watching, or the techniques he was mastering. Kim checked her social media almost everyday, and it seemed that almost everyday Jack had something to post, to bad the same could not be said for his messages to her.

She took a deep breath before watching his story, she knew whatever was coming would not be good, otherwise Mikka would not have felt the need to text her about it. The first story was a picture of him boarding a plane, the second was an aerial view of a city, the third was the Seaford Airport sign.

He was home?

He hadn't texted her?

Kim wasn't even surprised, Jack had been gone for six months, as he'd said he'd be gone, and in that time they'd spoken maybe four to five times. It seemed that once he'd made his way back to his training, he'd forgotten all about her, and his 'love' for her.

Kim grunted, sending Mikka an angry emoji before getting back to the things she needed to do. She didn't have time to dwell on Jack tonight, she'd spent months texting him with no reply, or one word conversations, she was sick of it. If he really was home, she'd meet up with him in person eventually and they'd speak, until then she wouldn't focus on it.

…

Mikka ran into Kim after work, her face set in a grim line, her hands in fists at her side and her nostrils flaring, she was beyond upset.

"I'm this close to breaking up with him Kim." She grunted sitting on a nearby bench and Kim sat beside her concerned.

"What's the matter? Last night you said things were going great."

"Last night they were great and then today, we're out having dinner and I find out he's keeping one of the biggest secrets from me, I don't think I can forgive him for this Kim."

"What are you talking about Mikka?" The blonde girl asked sitting back and Mikka's posture straightened as if she'd been electrocuted, surprising the girl beside her.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Oh God Kim I'm sorry to have been so selfish about it, how are you dealing?" She asked and Kim stared at her confused.

"With what?"

"With the Jack situation duh."

"Oh," Kim rolled her eyes, "That, I'm not paying too much mind to it, I'll see him one of these days and give him a peace of my mind."

"Wow," Mikka said leaning back on the bench "You're a much stronger person than I am, if Jerry took my virginity, ignored me then came back home and went on a date with another girl I think I'd kill him."

"Wait, what?" Kim said shocked "Who's on a what?" Had she heard correctly? What had Mikka just said?

"Oh God Kim come on! That's what I was talking about! Jack's snapchat have you not seen it?" She said frowning, realizing she'd dropped the ball.

"Only when you sent me a text earlier, I've been busy at work so I hadn't checked." Kim said taking her phone out of her back pocket. "He's on a date? Are you serious?" Her hands were shaking as she opened the app and searched for his name, her heart racing as she hoped and prayed this was some sick joke the universe wanted to play on her, she could take that, she could take a harsh joke but not a cruel reality, not when things had been going so good.

She found his name and played his snap and her heart sank, there he was, all smiles with his long hair pulled into a pony tail, an olive long sleeve tee and his arm around a dark haired girl who was smiling back at him. His next snap was taken by her with the phrase 'BAE' in the center, and the third snap was a video of a man playing the violin for the two of them.

Kim shoved her phone in her purse as she stood, turning towards the garage where her car was parked and taking two steps before stopping herself.

"Were you mad at Jerry because he knew?" She asked, her voice was cold and level and it took Mikka by such surprise all she did was nod before whispering a yes.

Kim nodded once in understanding before walking off, her pace quick and determined as she headed for her car, she needed to get away from everything.

"Hey Kim have you seen Mikka?" Jerry called from a few feet away and she stopped in her tracks, glaring at the boy she thought was her friend. He stared at her confused before reaching a hand slowly to her shoulder.

"You alright?"

Kim shrugged him off and walked away, not looking back as she answered his question.

"Mikka's sitting by the bathrooms."

And just like that she was gone, around the line of cars and towards her mini cooper where she tossed her bag onto the passenger seat, her phone falling onto the floor. She sat with her hands on the wheels for a few long minutes before reaching over to pick it up with a sigh, her breath catching in her throat at the name that popped up on the screen.

Jack.

She glared at the phone before she opened the message, her eyes going wide and her jaw tensing as anger rolled through her entire being.

_'I'm home.'_

Kim let out a frustrated scream, slapping her steering wheel a couple of times in frustration and tossing her phone back on the passenger side of the car. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this punishment?

She felt her eyes begin to burn and started the car, she just needed to get home, that's all that mattered, just get home she told herself. She drove in silence, her phone vibrating with messages both from Mikka and Jerry occasionally that she ignore and she made it home in record time. She put her phone to charge on Do Not Disturb and made sure her alarm was set as she collapsed on her bed, tears freely falling from her eyes as all the pain, hurt and feelings of betrayal consumed her.

Her heart felt as if it'd been tore from her chest, her breathing was ragged and she couldn't for the life of her comprehend how he could hurt her this way, what had she done to deserve this from him? Hadn't she been a good enough friend to him before? Didn't she deserve to find out he was with someone else through him and not some social media app? Kim screamed into her pillow in agony as more tears spilled forth, and soon she was asleep.

A/N: Ok, lets begin. I know I have been missing for too long of a period but this guys is honestly a true story. It's what I went through with my 'best friend' so writing this was a very touchy subject at the moment I posted it (I didn't know how touchy until I tried to write it). Now, it's a little easier for me to write because time does heal wounds. I'll stay as true to the actual events that happened while also keeping our favorite people in character, but if Kim comes off kinda bitchy and Jack kinda douchebaggy you know why LOL. I appreciate all of your patience you guys, stay with me, I promise you it's a good story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I just want to thank everyone that's welcomed me and this story back into their lives, I honestly do apologize for the length of time I went without uploading. Kelly, I don't believe deleting this is what I should do, at the moment I started this fanfic, I wanted the story to come out as much as you all do, but like I've said before this story has a lot of personal meaning to me and there's no easy way to portray a heartbreak when you can barely make it out of bed in the morning, I wish I could have continued it for all of you but life always gets in the way and I didn't want to just throw words out just to have it out there. I hope you'll be a little more patient with me, all of you, and stick by this story, I'll try my hardest to update faster. Thank you all. Enjoy :)

…...

Kim woke up 30 minutes before her alarm was set to go off, she was still wearing the clothes from the night before, and she felt stiff and dirty. She yawned, looking over at her phone to turn off her alarm, and realized she had three messages from Jack and about twenty-seven from Mikka.

**Jack**

**'Hey, I'll be home for a week, we should hang out.'**

**'I hear you got a new job, congrats, no more annoying bosses huh LOL'**

**'There's no way you're sleeping Kim it's only 10:30 :c'**

She grunted at his nonchalance, a lump forming in her throat that she tried desperately to swallow around as she rose to get ready and her stomach growled. She didn't understand what she felt as she walked into her bathroom to clean herself up and get ready. Her chest felt heavy, like there were a 1000 pound weight trying to crush her at any given moment, she thought she'd cry but looking at herself in the mirror all her eyes could portray was an emptiness she hadn't felt since she was in middle school, overweight and with no friends. They seemed so empty, and a shudder ran up her spine as she thought back to those days and the feelings she'd felt before.

"No way Kim, you are nothing like that girl anymore, you're a grown woman, you can handle a little heartache." She mumbled to herself as she stepped in the shower, testing the water on a hotter than usual setting, the sting reminding her that though she'd love to stay, she needed to go.

She was dressed in minutes, her stomach once more making a loud gurgling noise indicating its need for sustenance, but Kim couldn't even think of food without wanting to throw up. She couldn't get the image of Jack and who ever that girl was, smiling, out of her head. Every time she blinked all she saw was their faces, laughing as if they were mocking her. 'You fell for it.' they mocked. 'What an idiot.'

She grabbed her car keys and bolted out the door, somehow having the forethought to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before she ran out the door, her house was beginning to bring back images of her night with Jack.

…...

At the mall she worked at, Kim strut into her job and don an apron, smiling as brightly as she'd taught herself to smile, to her coworkers and customers and trying to keep her mind off of anything Jack related. Her phone was in the deepest part of her bag, shoved in the last locker in the back room, away from her and her painful impulse to check his social media for an update on his life, the life he once used to share so openly with her yet now kept so secret. The entire day she couldn't help but wonder if everything had been a lie. Had he just claimed to love her to sleep with her? Had he been seducing this other woman at the same time he'd been with her? How long had he been playing her for a fool? She thought she knew Jack, but this behavior made her feel like the person she'd met as a child, and the man who went back to train after their night of love, were not the same at all. All these thoughts were giving her a headache, the ones that start at the top of the back of the skull and spread over the entire brain like a spider web, causing every little thing to be painful. The light bothered her, the people bothered her, the smell of Jack's cologne even bothered her, and she'd wanted nothing within the last six months than to smell it!

Wait.

What?

She turned quickly as her nose caught his unique scent, she didn't know how to describe it, she'd always been able to smell him, yet she'd never been able to find anything that smelled quite like him. It was as frustrating as it was gratifying, knowing no one could smell of him, but neither could she. She caught his silhouette from around one of the many poles that divided her stores into sections, and her heart tried to leap out of her throat.

What was he doing there? How the hell could she smell him over all the perfume in that place? What the hell was he doing there! She caught looking around almost anxiously and did her best to swallow, was he looking for her? The idiot, did he want to make her cry at her job? She didn't know how much longer she could put up with the headache and the false joyful face she had to keep for the customers.

_Oh jeez what do I do, I'm not ready for this!_ She thought to herself as she peaked at him again, and in that instant she felt her world shatter.

The girl he'd been with in his snaps was showing him something, and he was smiling down at her softly, a look on his face Kim had never seen before, a look that hurt her more than any knife, or any blade could ever hope to hurt her. The universe had to be playing a sick joke on her, there was no way he would do that. He wouldn't take his gir- his girl- Kim couldn't even finish her mental breakdown leading thought because her body was shaking so bad.

"Oh God." she whispered to herself "Are you serious?" She looked around, trying to find the nearest escape route that would conceal her from the couple that now stood only a few feet away, but there was nothing close enough that would hide her without him seeing her. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was glad she hadn't had breakfast because she feared it'd be all over the floor then and there.

She was about to peak once more when Mika's loud squeal rang from the entrance of the store. Kim was shocked, turning quickly to see her best friend wrap her arms around the man that'd destroyed her as if she was happy to see him. She felt something in her break, Mika too? Were none of her friends loyal to her? Kim could almost feel the tears coming before she realized Mika was staring at her, making movements with her eyes towards the employee back room across the hall where Kim would be safe and away from everyone on the floor, her arms still tight around Jack. Kim thanked her lucky stars as she made sure the cost was clear before bolting for the door, her feet pushing her fast and steady despite her shaky knees and churning stomach.

She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up, the remnants of last nights lunch, whatever it was, and the water bottle she'd been taking light sips from earlier, and then nothing but stomach acid. She sat in front of the toilet, angry at both herself and Jack for feeling the way she did. She'd been through so much, and this was what was hurting her? This idiot? She slapped herself on the forehead softly, laughing at her stupidity before her laughter turned to tears and she was suddenly curled on her knees crying her heart out. Broken sobs shook her body as she tried to keep from screaming, her chest hurt, and it was as if every heartbeat was a reminder that he didn't want her, never wanted her, only used her and every tear was proof.

She heard someone on the other side of the door ask if she was alright but she couldn't compose herself, it was as if once the tears started they would not cease. She felt arms around her suddenly and jumped away startled only to realize Mika had made her way into the bathroom and was consoling her. The tears only flowed down her cheeks faster. This was what heartbreak felt like?

…..

"Drink this and keep your eyes closed." Mika whispered putting a straw to Kim's lips. The girl was lying in her bed with a warm towel over her forehead and eyes to block out the light and absorb some of the tears that still would not cease.

"I really thought I'd lost you back there Mika." Kim whispered, her hand finding said girls forearm and giving her a light squeeze. Mika just rolled her eyes as she set the bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table.

"I could tell from you initial lack of action that you were really surprised, but I'm glad you managed to get into the backroom." Mika said and Kim nodded softly.

Mika was a real life saver, and Kim would be forever thankful to her for everything she'd done. From distracting Jack so she could get past him, to forcing her way past her coworkers and into the employee restroom to get to her. Kim was glad she could count on someone at least.

"Get some rest alright you deserve it. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do about that lying idiot." Mika sighed, walking out of the girls room, Kim chuckled lightly before she fell asleep, her body and mind both too exhausted to try and remain awake.

A/N:These things always look longer on my Word document, then here they look like just five sentences TwT... OK so that was an eye opening emotional chapter, I'm not purposely trying to delay the main story here guys I just want you to understand what Kim feels because it is very important to her future decisions be they good or bad. Ok so drop a review if you liked or hated, either one I'd like to know. Have a gooooooooood day!


	6. An Apology

Hey guys!

Just want to apologize for the somewhat long absence, I was in the hospital for the past month and a half but now I am out and I promise I will get back to writing this story for all you lovely readers. Thanks for sticking by me and I'm sorry if I got anypne excited with this update, I am working on the nect chapter so don't worry!

Love Ya Lots!

IchiMay


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kim opened her eyes slowly it was too bright in her room, too bright and she felt too tired, she just wanted to go back to sleep and maybe forget that everything and everybody existed. She heard voices from the living room and frowned as she forced herself to sit up, remembering the previous days events and wishing she hadn't gone to sleep in such tight clothes.

"I don't care Jack." She heard Mikka whisper and her eyes went wide, what on Earth was he doing at her house? How could he even think of showing his face here? Before she could formulate any sort of thought she was at her door and her hand was turning the door knob as her legs pushed her out of the room.

Jack and Mikka looked up towards her in what seemed to be surprise, she didn't really know but she assumed the reason they had been whispering was so she wouldn't wake up. Mikka's eyes darted back and forth from the two wondering if she should remain in the room and Kim looked at her with a smile, something she hadn't been expecting herself to muster.

"Kim." Jack whispered stepping forward, and said girl just looked at him, her mind was contemplating what to do, and she had nothing other than just to stand there so she did just that.

"Kim, I'm sorry. When I was talking to Milton explained things to me last night after I told him about seeing Mikka at your job and not you, I had no idea I'd hurt you like this." His hands were holding on to her's and Kim tilted her head to the side, some of his words registering in her brain. He didn't know he'd hurt her? Had he expected her to just move on?

"That's why phones were invented Jack." She said calmly "So people could communicate their feelings with one another, and you were obviously around one long enough to post Snapchats and on Facebook so I don't see why you weren't able to even message me once." Jack stared at her seemingly surprised by her words, as was Mikka who was still standing beside them with wide eyes.

"Kim," Jack tried but the girl cut him off with a wave of the hand as she walked into her kitchen, opening her refrigerator if only to have something else to look at.

"I don't want to hear it Jack, at this point it doesn't matter. You've moved on from whatever it is we had so why even bother trying to explain anything?"

"The girl I was with in my Snaps is just a friend I haven't seen since I was a toddler Kim, she came back into town from Miami and I've spent some time with her. I understand that some of those snaps looked like something else but I've already talked to her about that and I swear Kim things aren't like that with her. As for when I was back there, I know it was stupid alright, I just," he hesitated. "I didn't know how to talk to you. I took your virginity and then disappeared over seas, I didn't know how to apologize for that, I know you wanted that moment to be special and despite it being special for me because I finally got to be with you, I thought you'd end up regretting it and hating me. I'm sorry I hurt you, that was never my intention and I'd do anything to fix this with you please you have to understand." He said and Kim looked up at him in shock, it was the longest sentence she'd heard from him and she couldn't even begin to understand everything he'd managed to get out.

Had this all been because he'd thought she regreted what they'd done? Had this all been his idea of making it up to her, by trying to push her away? Kim couldn't stop the sudden tears that rose to her eyes, she hated herself some times. Here he was finally trying to apologize for what he'd done and she was selfish and only thinking of her own feelings

"I love you Kim, I know those words just aren't going to magically make you forgive me and give me a chance to be with you but I just want you to give me one more chance, and then I promise you I'll show you just how much you really mean to me."

She looked up to meet his eyes as she tried to catch her breath, tears flowing down her cheeks, his dark teary eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light of her kitchen and she didn't know if it was the pain of not having seen him in so long or the pain of the things that had happened, but she broke into a cry as she wrapped her arms around him, crushing him to her as if her life depended on it.

'I love you.' was all she could get out of her, her face hidden in his shoulder and she marveled at how big he'd gotten in his time over seas.

"I love you too." He whispered and Kim could hear the shake in his voice as if he was keeping from tears himself.

Kim knew Jack, she'd know him for years and though she wanted to trust his word because he'd never lied to her before, he'd never hurt her before, she couldn't get over this so easily. This hurt too much, this ache threatened to consume her entire being if she thought about it to much, though she could never not think about it, it was always on the front of her mind, eating at her other thought's.

Still she wanted to trust him, and already she could feel her heart begin to burn with hope, hope that he was telling the truth and that they'd work over this and things would get better. She loved him, she wanted to be with him forever. Kim pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye, her breath shaky as she inhaled.

"We," she whispered "we can try."

Jack's eyes widened and Kim thought she saw a tear fall before he pulled her into another embrace, as his hold on her tightened.

This would hurt, this would take so long to fix but Kim had some hope that they could do it, and the longer he held her, the bigger that ray of hope got and she found herself smiling against his shoulder, tear stained face and all.

"We'll make this work Kim." Jack whispered in her ear. "We'll make this work and we'll be happy."

Kim smiled, nodding her head, she trusted him.

A/N: Ladies and if there are any gents, we've reached the middle of this story! Now A LOT of you have suggested I delete this, (thanks for that) but I was wondering if I could just take a shot at finishing my story! If you don't LIKE this don't read it I'm not forcing you to but don't comment on it telling me to rewrite this with different characters because it bothers you. I'm allowed to use these characters because this is my fanfic, and they're who I want to use. Could you please just give the story a chance to develop before you suggest that big move? Thanks. Everyone else (if anyone else) hope you enjoy, let me know if you'd like me to continue. This chapter is good enough to end this story.


End file.
